Over The Rainbow
by TheGirlWithTheOnyxRose
Summary: Kristara Claire St.James' life is in ruins. With the help of new friends, she repairs it, finding unexpected love in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Over the Rainbow.

Dear Diary,

Today was horrible. Remember how I was planning to join the glee club here at Carmel? Vocal Adrenaline? It never happened. They kicked me out of the group.

Their version of an initiation was base and horrible. It also revealed my secret in the process.

Flashback

_Freak_

_Get away from me_

_Creep_

_Your not welcome here._

_Go die in a ditch_

_Get out NOW!_

_I rush upstairs and grab as much stuff as I can in a duffle bag._

_I go outside, turn on my bike, and ride away as fast as I can_

_In the distance "AND STAY OUT!"_

_I drive as fast as I can, away from the hellhole. The rain is pouring heavily on my Marc Jacobs leather jacket. Pulling up into the drive of the all too familiar house, I grab my bag and quietly ring the doorbell. My aunt opens the door, understanding flashing in her calm grey eyes. She knows my secret, both her, my uncle and cousin do. She knows my parents and their fury She gives me a bear hug and leads me inside. Dialing my cousin, within 10 minutes he come barreling in, his normally gelled hair curly from the rain. He and his friend sit on either side of me, their presence comforting me._

Chapter One

"Shh" Blaine whispered to his cousin. "It's going to be okay." Kris looked up slightly, noticing Blaine's friend.

"Who are…?" The boy smiled.

"I'm Kurt, your brother's roommate at school."

"Oh" Kris processed that. "I guess he told you..." Kurt grinned.

"Don't worry, I'm gay too." Kris smiled through her tears.

"You know what always helps me when I'm sad?" She gave him a puzzled look." "Singing. " Kris sighed and walked over to the baby grand piano that her aunt and uncle bought for her and Blaine for Christmas... Kris took a deep breath and began to play.

Kurt could hear the resemblance in Kris's and Jesse St. James' voices, but found that she sounder more similar to he cousin than anything; dramatic and powerful, but more so full of depth and emotion. There was something there, something that made the audience want to hear more. He looked to Blaine, who mouthed to him,

"_Her mother was on Broadway for a few years and insisted she take singing lessons from when she was three."_ Kurt gaped at that and turned back to Kris' song. She really could pull off "I Dreamed a Dream" from Les Mis. He remembered Rachel saying that that song was the one her mom had Jesse give her in a form of a tape so she could find Rachel.

"_Irony"_ Kurt thought, _"That the same song could be sung by two different people, connected by a close link, who feel the same emotion over loss of loved ones." _

Kurt listened to the final heart wrenching bars of the song that came from the tiny girl. When she hit the last notes, Kurt and Blaine softly clapped. Aunt Amanda walked into the room with a mug of hot chocolate.

"What's going to happen with me now?" Kris asked suddenly.

"I take it you don't want to go to Carmel?" Kris violently shook her head.

"Why don't we try homeschooling for now? You'll also be living with us." Kurt jumped into the conversation.

"Mrs. Anderson, I would almost suggest McKinley, but the homophobes wouldn't help." Kris looked up.

"That's the school with that amazing glee club yeah?" Kurt nodded. Kris sat up indignant.

"You guys totally should of won! Aural Intensity was two keys too high in pitch, and Vocal Adrenaline had no soul." Kurt looked at the petite girl astonished.

"You saw us at Regionals?" Kris nodded.

"My parents insisted that I see the awe inspiring show choir that I was destined to star in." Kris became silent.

"I think I could deal with the homophobes..."

"It's not that simple." Blaine stated flatly.

"There's Karosky." Kris paused.

"Let me guess... closeted homophobe?"

Kurt was shocked.

"How did you..." Kris' smile grew.

"Luck and intuition?" quoting Lady Gaga's hit "Poker face". Kurt hesitated.

"The glee club also won't likely accept you, just because they'll think you're a spy. Kris sighed and sipped her cocoa. Tears began to fall, and the porcelain skinned brunette cringed.

"It's going to be okay Kris." He hugged her tightly. Silently, he made a promise inside his head.

"It gets better. I know it will." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, and the three sat in silence, listening to the rain.

Drip

Drip

Drip


	2. Chapter 2Gossip is Odious

2 weeks later- The girl's sleepover party

"Hey Guys, did you hear?" Rachel looked at Mercedes.

"You know how _St. James _had a sister?"

"I knew that." Rachel answered.

"Turns out she got kicked out of Vocal Adrenaline. Then rumors say that her parents kicked her out for that." Kurt felt his fists clench, but Mercedes didn't notice.

"Bet that bitch deserved it. She was probably just as much as a jerk as him. Anyone in Vocal Adrenaline is a soulless automaton. Why I bet..." Kurt spun around

"Mercedes that is an absolutely horrible thing to say."

"Why? She's _Jesse's_sister Kurt."

"She's also Blaine's cousin." Mercedes and Rachel were surprised.

"Did you know I spent the night at Blaine's a week ago trying to make that poor girl feel better? She's staying there now."

"Kurt why…" Kurt got up and grabbed his bag.

"Next time you gossip Cedes, try to make sure it doesn't involve Blaine." He stormed out of the room.

"You agree with me, don't you Rachel?" Rachel stayed silent.

Kurt found himself driving in the direction of Blaine's house. Realizing that Blaine wasn't even at home, he texted Kris' number.

_Wuz up? Want company? _Within two minutes he got a reply_. _

_Depends. Do u have any gossip on u and B? _Kurt grinned_. _

_We had coffee. _The reply was near instantaneous.

_COME NOW__. _

The two had become close friends over the past few weeks. It had taken some patience, but Kurt and Blaine had managed to pull Kris out of her shell partially. Bonding over Dior and the wish of Klaine (The couple name for Kurt and Blaine, as Kris put it), their friendship grew.

Pulling up in the drive, Kurt rushed to the door and knocked. The door spilled open and Kris hugged Kurt.

"Come in Come IN I need my Klaine gossip fix!" she gasped. Kurt laughed.

"Oh my Gaga girl we just had coffee." He exclaimed. Kris pouted slightly.

"_Why_ can't he just like you?" Kurt grinned

"Shall I explain it again? Or shall I just sing it?" Kris gave him her "Do I have to answer that?" look. She ran over to the piano. Kurt stood up and started to sing.

The Lyrics to "I'm Not That Girl" seemed to fit Kurt's situation near perfectly. He was in love with Blaine, but he had a crush already (if you could call Jeremiah a crush). Kris didn't protest the song choice, interrupting Kurt while singing was a really bad idea.

"Two things, Kurt. One, you're not a girl..." That fact made Kurt hold back a laugh.

"Number two. You two are MADE for each other. You just need..."

"A new Marc Jacobs Jacket?" Kris glared then smiled.

"Patience. But now that you mention Marc Jacobs, can we go to the mall?" Kurt only chuckled and grabbed his bag. Walking to the car, Kris asked,

"Anyways how was your girl's night?" When Kurt didn't reply, Kris knew immediately what happened.

"The news of me getting kicked out of Vocal Adrenaline got out didn't in." Kurt nodded. Kris sighed.

"Oh well. Do they know that...?" Kurt looked up.

"No, that part didn't get out." Kris hopped into the passenger side and poked Kurt.

"So I hear you and the Warblers have some kind of event thing at Breadsticks." She said in an attempt to change the topic.

"Yeah. We're performing there for the first "Lonely Hearts Club Dinner". Kris thought about that.

"Is it a reference to the Beatles song 'Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'?" "Don't know. I think it may have been named after the WITGA episode." Kris looked at him confused.

"Warblers in the Gap Attack." Kris mentally face palmed.

"Joey whats-his-face?" Kurt smiled.

"Jeremiah"

"Meh same difference."

More awkward silences. Kurt got an idea.

"So The Warblers aren't the only ones singing there. Kurt mentioned. Anyone can, as long as you sign up for it. Why don't you sign up? You could totally rock the stage."

"Yeah no." she flat-lined.

"Why not?"

"Your friends are going, and I don't think they'd be happy to see you're friends with me." Kurt opened his mouth so deny that but Kris interrupted him.

"My brother affected your old glee club so much that even the mention of the name St .James would make them get pissy, disowned or not." Kurt had nothing to say to that.

As they pulled up to the parking lot, Kurt sent a quick text to Blaine.

_**Cdnt convince ur cousin to sing at the LHCD, plan B?**_ Thirty seconds later**…. **

_**Yup g/t the sushi plc in mall, warblers and me r there.**_ Kurt pocketed the phone and turned to Kris.

"Blaine and company are at the sushi place, want to go hang out with them?" Kris mock-sighed.

"Fine. As long as we shop after." Kurt grinned

"You know me so well." The two hopped out of the car and headed into the large building.


End file.
